


The Icing on the Cake

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [10]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Birthday Cake, Drabble, Gen, Innuendo, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt by IntegraHawke, requesting some suggestions from Zevran for the cake Alistair tries to make for Elissa (I'm sorry, bb, I can't find the original prompt you sent, just my notes from when I was planning it!) :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntegraHawke (integrahawke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/integrahawke/gifts).



Leliana was right, of course—he really should be leaving this to the cooks. But if he didn’t try at least once more on his own, he’d never be able to live with himself. After all, with everything Elissa had been through in the past months, the least he could do for her is make her a birthday cake.

Frowning over the recipe one of the cooks provided, he began to combine the ingredients again. What he had really wanted to make her was one of those flipped-over cakes, with the fruit rings in it—but not only was that far outside his skill, he couldn’t remember what she’d called that particular fruit. Even more, knowing the name of the fruit wouldn’t get him one of the damned things from Antiva to Redcliffe in the middle of winter to use for her cake.

The dry ingredients were all mixed, and he reached for the eggs—which were suddenly missing from where Leliana had left them just a while before. Glancing up in alarm—the cook said she wouldn’t give him any more if he messed up again—he stared in shock as the damned Antivan leaned against the table casually juggling the last of Alistair’s egg allowance.

“What are you- Put those back!” he demanded, thrusting a bowl toward Zevran for the eggs, but the elf just danced out the way.

“Baking for a woman is a serious commitment, Alistair,” the elf warned as he caught the eggs one by one. “That said, I did happen to overhear your conversation a short while ago with our dear Leliana.”

Alistair glared suspiciously at Zevran as the elf deposited each of the eggs in the bowl. “And?”

“And, I agree with her. If you want Elissa to enjoy herself, you should let her enjoy you. Alternately, you can enjoy her; done properly it works both ways.”

Frowning slightly, Zevran grabbed the recipe copy while Alistair struggled to crack the eggs without getting any bits of shell mixed in. After reading over it a moment, he grinned. “You are planning a glaze for this cake, yes?”

“A what?”

“Egg whites, sugar, water, sometimes vanilla or a citrus juice for flavor. Once mixed, you pour it over a pastry or cake to off-set the bread-like texture and it cools into a sugary icing.” Pausing, Zevran noticed the Alistair’s blank confusion and clucked his tongue.

“You Fereldans truly understand little. You continue here,” the elf advised. “I will get you the extra ingredients, and some instructions.”

Zevran returned after a short while with what looked like lemons as well as a few more of those blessedly-rare eggs. “One of the cooks will be by in a few moments to separate the yolk from the whites; once that’s done, follow these steps,” he instructed, setting another scrap of paper with another recipe next to the first.

Looking over the second set of instructions, Alistair had to admit he could see this glaze being an addition to the cake that Elissa could appreciate. Her sister-in-law had been Antivan, hadn’t she? He seemed to remember her saying as much, and that for her birthday she’d often get imports of Antivan sweets and the like from her brother and his wife. Maybe Zevran didn’t have such a bad idea here after all…

“And while you’re at it, keep some of the glaze aside, in a small bowl or the like,” the elf advised as he made his way back toward to kitchens’ main door. “You’d be surprised what other uses for it you’ll think of. While you finish your work here, I’ll find Elissa’s maid and make sure she has an extra set of clean sheets waiting. Our dear leader seems to like being quite clean when given the opportunity, so I doubt she’ll enjoy sleeping amongst the mixture should either of you spill it.”

“Why would we have the glaze for her cake in-” Alistair began before seeing the elf’s grin and blushing to the tips of his hair. “ _Oh_. Erm… right… I think I’ll just have enough made for the cake this time, but, erm, thank you?”

“Anything to please our fair commander, and since you seem to be what pleases her most…” Zevran let the sentence hang with another lewd grin as he let himself out.


End file.
